


Quid pro Quo

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#158 "Apology" @ femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts #158 "Apology" from femslash100 and Aug 8, 2008 "Naughty, naughty." from 31_days @ LJ.

Lady never got an apology from Trish for lying to her on their first meeting when they nearly killed each other. An explanation, yes - but no apology.

The luscious moans she coaxed out of the writhing body beneath her, Lady thought with her head buried between supple breasts, were an acceptable substitution.

Nothing of equal value, to be sure, although both were not much more than sounds. And who needed a proud woman begging for forgiveness when they could have her begging for more?

Lady had her fun, Trish no need to say sorry - all in all a win-win situation.


End file.
